


Prologue

by OpenLion



Series: Bounty [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Break, POV First Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Samus has taken on many bounties in the past. She has shared her bed with many lovers. Never before had she received a bounty to fuck other women.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Samus Aran/Princess Daisy, Samus Aran/Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Samus Aran/Princess Rosalina, Samus Aran/Tifa Lockhart, Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Bounty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807477
Kudos: 14





	Prologue

I awoke as the morning sun crept across my bare skin, my head buzzing from the night before as I yawned and stretched, I turned my head and laid eyes on my conquest from the night before. Black hair sprawled across tangled and messy sheets, only allowing glimpses of soft and naked flesh, What was her name I thought to myself, Tiffany? Tina? No, Tifa. I smiled at the resting woman she was one of the best I’d slept with since embarking on my newest bounty.

I ran a hand through my long golden locks and stretched again, taking a deep breath and realising how prominent the scent of sex was. My body remembered the pleasure that coursed through her last night, my hands cupped my generous breasts, thumbs brushed against my pink erect nipples. I let out a soft moan, considering waking my lover and spending another day in this comfortable bed. 

After so many years alone I took company where I could find it, I didn’t care if it was a man who treated me like an object, only using my curvy and toned body for sexual release or a woman who was loving and caring and caved to my every desire but every morning still felt the same, I was going to be alone again.

I pulled out my mission log and swiped through my targets, Zelda, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy and Lucina had all been easy, I’d spent many nights with each before but when a mysterious, well paying offer had me sleep with them for a bounty I couldn’t believe my luck.

I remembered the times with Peach and Daisy, both women pinned me to the bed and explored me with their damp mouths, I remembered screaming as I was filled up with large sex toys, Peach taking me from the front while Daisy fucked me hard from behind. I remembered the night Bowser tried to steal them away, I’d dealt with far worse threats than him before and Bowser was swiftly sent home with his tail between his legs. 

I understood then that there were others who felt like me, Peach held me, crying as she confessed Mario only ever spent time with her when she’d been kidnapped, Daisy felt more neglected as she was rarely targeted by him in the first place. The two princesses cried into my chest for hours while I comforted them, unsure of what to say to make their problems disappear but my presence alone was enough.

After a few days Daisy returned to her own castle, I stayed with Peach a while longer. The Princess was only interested in being around me and it didn’t surprise me when Peach offered me her hand in marriage. I explained I couldn’t do that, the galaxy needed me and I couldn’t just sit still. I instead spent three days locked in her chambers, the sex was intense and loving, only breaking for minimal sleep, we both had each other’s bodies memorised when we parted.

When I returned to fulfill my contract she was waiting for me in her underwear it was pink, frilly, soft and sexy, exactly what you’d expect her to wear in the bedroom. This was something we had agreed on before we parted. I didn’t usually wear underwear, especially in my suit, it was irritating and uncomfortable, though on the rare occasion my suit was damaged it was humiliating to have my chest or vagina exposed to my opponent, though in more than one instance it had led to a more peaceful resolution of the fight.

The underwear I wore then was red and lacy. It stood out against my skin and looked intimidating. I picked it deliberately, Peach was a gentle soul, even in our three day sex session she was always hesitent, worried she would hurt me despite my assurance she wouldn’t. But this time I held the power, Peach knew it, she submitted to me before we even reached the bed. 

I was violent that night, I turned her body black and blue with my fists, her face was red and bloody from my slaps, her back was a mess of blood and scars from my whip, her chest was full of bite marks from my mouth, her cunt was raw and bloody from my fists and her arse was the combination of all of them put together. 

Princess Peach was broken, she never recovered from the torment I subjected her to. I delivered her to Princess Daisy, she begged me to treat her the same way and I complied, though what I did to her made my actions to Peach seem like an act of mercy. I took it too far, using my weapons to scorch and torture her, something she begged for me to do. Her mind shattered as her body broke, I snapped her spine as I trampled her, yet she still begged for more, she begged to be killed and soon enough Peach joined her. I couldn’t do that.

I took them both to my ship as their once proud kingdom fell to ruins. I fixed their bodies, both back to their royal and pristine selves though their minds still remained shattered. They still serve me on the ship, bathe me and company me in bed, knowing that whatever I do to them can be fixed, no matter how damaging and humiliating. 

I soon realised this was what they needed, or at least I told myself that, they were happy, their minds slowly returned to them. We became more like lovers then, the two Princess’ thankful to me for saving them. They thanked me for saving them, they hated the hand life had dealt them and looked for a way out, they confessed they used Bowser, praying they would not be saved to escape from the titles and royal status but every time they were saved by two brothers who only cared about one thing from them.

I found them a planet to settle on, it was small and uninhabited aside from some lazy fauna and beautiful flora, they began their new life together, with just each other to enjoy. Of course I still visit often and bring them supplies. Daisy took on a more warrior like role, she hunted food and picked berries, her body developing quickly, she gained chiseled muscles and abs to die for. Peach on the other hand was quiet and docile, she cooked, cleaned and farmed, taking in many animals to treat well and keep happy. At the end of a long day they would curl up in bed together, making sweet love as the rest of their private paradise stood silent and watched.

I realised I had my finger inside myself and I was moaning, I lay back down on the bed, hoping Tifa would wake up so we could pick up where we left off, with her screaming as I worked my fingers into her tight arse as I devoured her puffy cunt. She did stir for a moment but didn’t wake, her movement shifting the messy covers and allowing me to see her large and beautiful breasts. 

Zelda was different. My research contradicted my expectations, there was more than one Zelda scattered through the various galaxies I had access to. The one I found first was living in a relatively modern area, roughly the early 21st century on Earth 1 was the closest comparison. I remember her pulling out what she called a mobile phone. It was primitive by my standards but compared to the technology of the mushroom kingdom it was millenia ahead. Zelda lived in a large city, if not for her country's parliament I would’ve thought her royalty, at least that’s how others looked up to her. We met in an expensive bar, I was weary and needed rest, Zelda bought me a drink, five minutes later and I was naked on my hands and knees begging for her to fuck me. 

I only stayed one night but returned often, she’d use me as she needed my and my visit for the contract was no different. She always fucked me hard but made it clear that she cared, she caressed me, fed me, kissed me and told me how beautiful I was. I never was much into dirty talk, I spoke very rarely but when Zelda spun her words of molten silver I was enthralled. She called me all kinds of sweet names as she pinned me into her bed, our perfect bodies coming together to relieve our desire. 

She liked to take photos of me, she made me pose for her in alluring positions, I loved to let her, she had so many to choose from. She told me it was for when she was alone, she needed me for release as no one else in her life could cut it anymore. She was the one who gave me the idea to leave a photo of myself with any lover I took, of course the better it was the better the photo, Tifa would be getting a Cat 4.

I looked over at Tifa again, gods she was beautiful, I took the cover away from her body, finger still inside myself as I masturbated over her nude form. I wanted to kiss her awake so badly, to just bury my face in her cunt but that wouldn’t be right, she would have to wake up on her own accord first.

I remembered my first time with Rosalina, the young princess was a virgin, I taught her about sex, I taught her how to love a woman properly though she never really seemed to catch on. I’ve never been happy about being so wrong before, when I returned for the contract she violated me with her fingers, I screamed so hard from the constant pleasure I tore my vocal chords. I never even pleasured her back, she just played me like I was the strings on a guitar.

“Samus,” Tifa moaned my name, she was dreaming and by the damp spot beneath her groin I didn’t need to guess what about, I continued fingering my hungry snatch, my own wetness staining the already messy sheets.

Lucina, my relationship with her was purely physical. We fought then fucked, the winner topped, it was simple, raw and pleasant. We both enjoyed it and everytime we met it was the same, I was two up currently. Our relationship was purley that, I didn’t really know who she was and she knew nothing about me and we liked to keep it that way. She was a talented fighter and an even better lover.

I came. My release arched and matted in Tifa’s hair, I smirked as the dark haired woman subconsciously ground into her bed, her moans conflicting with her snoring, if that didn’t wake her nothing would. I sighed, slightly disappointed.

I flicked to Tifa’s page in my mission log and confirmed I had fulfilled the contract, I swiped again, finding her new target, ‘Lara Croft, Earth 3.’

The woman looked attractive, she had long brown hair and a pretty face to match but what really peaked my interest was the scouting report, Lara was an adventurer who had been through hell many times and stopped at nothing to reach her goal, she was ruthless and methodical but also kind and compassionate, conflicting traits I adored but rarely came across. 

I shot Tifa one more hopeful glance before donning my zero suit and leaving for the ship. The brawler had been good, skilled with her hands and mouth and had the stamina to keep her on edge for a long time. The downside was Tifa couldn’t last when I’d applied herself, the seventh heaven bartender only lasting minutes under my talented tongue. I left her a Cat 4 photo before heading for my ship.

When I got back to my ship I punched in the coordinates to Earth 3 in the nav computer before heading to shower and revise Lara in more detail, my head busy at work imagining her pretty face between my thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is my first time trying to write a series like this so any feedback is appreciated, especially in relation to tagging.
> 
> The idea for this series is simple, Samus gets targets, she has to sleep with them, if you have any suggestions for characters you would like to see suggestions are open.
> 
> I plan to tell around 10 - 15 short stories (Between 3 - 5 chapters) that work both standalone and as part of this series and will have a finale. This means I need to know enough about a character to tell one. If I don't know enough about a character being suggested but I like the idea (For example Samus x Kim Possible) I might write sprinkle in a couple of compilation chapters like this one but flesh out the sex scenes with more detail. 
> 
> Also before you suggest something these are the Universes and Characters I plan to write a short story about already:
> 
> Tomb Raider - Lara Croft  
> Borderlands - Lilith/Maya  
> Mortal Kombat - Cassie Cage  
> DC - Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)  
> Star Wars - Ahsoka Tano  
> Marvel - Black Widow  
> Mass Effect - Fem Shep/Liara  
> Harry Potter - Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger  
> Overwatch - Pharah/Mercy
> 
> Thankyou for reading and have a great day!


End file.
